Let's do some Enforcing
by kellyQ
Summary: Chapter TEN! Takes place in episode 35 - after Yusei is thrown off his D-wheeler. Kalin decides to have a little "fun" with Yusei! Kalin\Yusei\Jack triangle!
1. Chapter 1

Let's do some Enforcing

Chapter One

By Kellyq

Pain shot through Yusei's body as he was thrown off his Duel Runner and landed painfully on the ground. His body rolled three feet away from where he first hit. The motorcycle landed and flipped a few times before it stopped and crashed on the ground with a loud clang.

Yusei laid there for a moment feeling pain rack through his body. Kalin veered his motorcycle in Yusei's direction and stopped. He stared down and watched his ex-teammate with delight.

"You look delicious when you're in pain, you know that, Yusei?" then an idea came to him, a sinful idea. Kalin licked his lips, grabbed Yusei by the arm and hoisted him on his runner. Yusei moaned in pain as he cracked one eye open. He gave his ex-teammate a sideways glance and shivered at the look in Kalin's eyes.

"Wait ..." he rasped out, shaking even more.

"You still don't understand why I've changed, do you? And I'm going to show you ..." he paused, looking over his shoulder and saw Crow coming at him on his runner. "But not here."

Kalin revved up the engine and took off, leaving a trail of dust and blood behind. It wasn't long before they came to what looked like a tower with only one door. Kalin smirked and raised his hand into the air, the mark on his arm glowed. Blue flames shot out from the ground, but this time, it was a circle instead of a shape of a person with a no face.

By this point, Kalin had gotten off his motorcycle, and stared at his prey. He took hold of Yusei by the back of the jacket and forced to him stand. The young Signer winced in pain, giving his old friend a hurtful look.

"Kalin ... please," Yusei whimpered, "don't do this."

A twisted smirk made its way to Kalin's lips and lust flashed across his face. He shifted so he was behind his ex-teammate, laced his arm around Yusei's neck and his other hand went straight between his legs, squeezing and rubbing him hard.

"K-Kalin ... stop!" Yusei begged, half ordered, his breath came out in short pants. He reached down and tried to pry Kalin's hand away from his body.

A dark chuckle came from the back of Kalin's throat. "That's right. Beg - plead - just like I did when Sector Security held me down and tore me apart from the outside in."

He took a step away and yanked Yusei back, causing the young Signer to hit the ground. Yusei rolled a few feet away and was about to get up when he felt Kalin stand over him. In one swift motion, Yusei was pushed face first into the dirt with his right arm twisted behind his back. "Everything was taken from me," Kalin hissed softly, "even my life, so I'm going to make sure you know what I've gone through."

The first thing he did was turned Yusei roughly so that he was laid on his back. Kalin sat on top of his prey, holding his hands over his head. They stared at each other. Kalin trailed his hand down his slim body, mapping out his well-toned chest and curvy hips. Kalin's hand loosened Yusei's belt buckle and slithered his hand into his jeans. Cold fingers probed every inch of flesh.

Yusei squirmed a little feeling violated. "Kalin...I don't understand why you're doing this – I tried to save you from getting hurt!"

"Saving me from getting hurt? It was more like a stab in the back! But you know about betrayal don't you?" Kalin taunted, leaning in and licked the mark on his cheek. "Besides, we're almost the same; we both had been betrayed and have criminal marks –"

Anger flashed across Yusei's eyes. "Jack didn't betray me! He thought by taking my first D-wheeler, he would have a chance to leave Satellite and have a better life ..."

"But you followed him," Kalin interrupted, "And before you knew it, you were in prison - labeled as a criminal – am I right?"

"That's because I wanted answers for his actions," Yusei informed, trying to shift his body, "and when I got them, I understood where he came from, just like I'm trying to do now, but you won't tell me what happened to you."

"Why don't I just show you instead," Kalin murmured seductively, taking a hold of Yusei's shirt and ripped it off his body.

* * *

When Jack saw Yusei get thrown off his duel runner, and taken by Kalin, he ordered the pilot to land the helicopter. He hopped out once it landed and turned to see Tank, Nerven, Blize, and Rally crowding around Yusei's damaged motorcycle. The mark on his arm started to glow again and a sudden feeling came over him. Jack stifled a gasp as he rubbed the mark, knowing full well that something was happening to Yusei - something bad.

"Your arm is glowing again," Carly said.

Mina and the others noticed it too. Jack growled and took off running. _Damnit, Yusei  _his thought was interrupted when Mina called out to him.

"Jack, what's going on?" she ran after him with Carly following close behind. "Jack!"

"What's going on?" Carly questioned Mina. Both women stopped, knowing they lost sight of him. "W-what was that all about?"

Mina frowned, and took off running after Jack, leaving Carly and the others standing there, shocked. Mina caught up with Jack, after chasing him for an hour. She stopped catching her breath to see that the blonde-haired teen had slumped to ground, shaking.

"Jack ...?"

He slammed his fist into the ground. "Damnit Why didn't Godwin have you bring my D-wheeler!" He rose to his feet and turned to face Mina.

"I know that you're upset about Yusei, but there's not much we can do at the moment," she pointed out. "Not until we get your D-wheeler or that red haired friend of yours finds away to rescue Yusei."

To Be Continued ....


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Do some Enforcing

Chapter Two

By Kellyq

"Why don't I just show you instead," Kalin murmured seductively, taking a hold of Yusei's shirt and ripped it off his body.

Blue eyes widened and realization sank in. Yusei started to struggle even more. He wrenched his hand free, took a hold of Kalin's arm, squeezing it hard. Yusei then rammed his knee into Kalin's groin. He yelped out of pain and shock, as he found himself falling back. Yusei scooted a few feet away noticing that the blue flames were gone. Yusei stared at his old friend. _Kalin, do you really hate me that much? _Yusei wondered.

He was snapped out of his dilemma when Kalin reached out and grabbed Yusei's leg, yanking him forward, making sure that he was pinned underneath him. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Yusei started to struggle again. "Why are you trying hurt me like this!? Do you really hate me that much?"

"Hate?" An eerie chuckle escaped from the back of Kalin's throat. "You have no idea, do you?" He shifted a little so that their hips grinded together. "I loved you! When you betrayed me, that told me that you hated me!"

Yusei stared at Kalin for a moment, stunned. "I … I never hated you, Kalin! You were my friend …"

Before Yusei finished, Kalin slapped him across the face. "That was all I was to you, and it led me to humiliation and a broken heart!"

Yusei's eyes widened when Kalin grabbed his throat and started to cut oxygen. "Kalin .... I can't ..." he wheezed out, feeling blood come up. Kalin smirked. He leaned in and licked the blood from the corner of Yusei's lip, turned his captor's head and continued to lick. The young Signer started to feel like he was going to pass out. Kalin shifted so that he had access to Yusei's pants. "Kalin .... Please don't do this!" He rasped out, fighting to stay conscious.

Kalin's smirk turned wicked as he tightened his grip around his throat. Yusei tried to pull his hands away from his neck, before he passed out.

* * *

Yusei woke up an hour later. He felt that he could breathe again. He felt sick, and the taste in his mouth wasn't helping. After a moment of lying there, he became aware of his surroundings. He was at Martha's house. _How did I get here? _Then memories of Kalin trying to rip him apart came rushing back, and the physical pain he felt came back, but worse.

"Good, you're awake," came Martha's voice. She walked up and sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," he murmured, "but I'm alright."

Concern flashed across her eyes knowing that Kalin had raped him. "Are you sure you're alright?" Yusei closed his eyes for a moment, but Martha knew that he wasn't. She pulled him close and they stayed liked that for a moment. "It wasn't your fault, Yusei," she said soothingly, rubbing his back.

"But it was," Yusei murmured, trying to keep his emotions at bay. "I ... I even broke his heart without realizing it!"

Rally stood in from the doorway with pain in his eyes as he watched Martha try to comfort Yusei. He turned and walked out to meet up with Blister and Crow. "He's awake, but Yusei's a little rattled from what Kalin did to him."

* * *

Kalin walked into a large spacious room that had one long table, with five chairs on each side. The only light in the room was four lit candles. Sitting at the head of the table was a muscular man. He had copper colored skin, black fingerless gloves, and a black cape with a hood over his face. The man went by the name of Roman, leader of the Dark Signers.

"Why didn't you finish Yusei off?" he asked roughly, a scowl on his face.

Kalin glared. "What's it to you what I do with Yusei? I told you that he was mine!" the atmosphere in the room turned colder than it was. "I have my reasons, and I wanted to hit the one place – his heart." _Not to mention how delicious he was too, _Kalin thought, licking his lips. He had to admit that Yusei had soft skin and a divine figure. On some level, he wanted to see what Yusei looked like underneath the tight outfit he wore.

* * *

Mina stood at the sideline of the racetrack, with a confident expression as she watched Jack test out his D-wheeler. He pulled up and came to a stop right in front her.

"How is it?" she asked.

Jack pulled off his helmet and stroked the bike. Memories of him taking the D-wheeler, the look in Yusei's eyes before he left, two years ago flashed through his mind. _I should apologize for taking his card and D-wheeler, _he thought.

Mina watched him for a moment, concerned. "Jack," she called out softly. "Are you alright?"

"Yea. I'm fine. It's a good thing you got this thing repaired."

A blush made its way to her cheeks. "I'm glad." Mina's expression then changed to concern. "Now, are you sure you're alright?" Jack closed his eyes and leaned back, rubbing the mark on his arm. He was hoping that it would glow again so he could know if Yusei was alright or not. Mina bit her lip. _You love Yusei, don't you? _She thought sadly. "Don't worry about Mr. Fudo. I'm sure he's safe by now."

Jack opened his eyes and gave her a sharp look. "You don't need to tell me how to feel!"

Mina cringed and bowed. "I'm sorry, Jack! I was just trying to help you feel better, that's all!"

Jack grunted in response, and looked away. "Forget it; I know you were trying to help."

Mina sighed in relief and looked sympathetically at the blonde-haired teen. _I don't think things are going to be the same, _she thought.

To Be Continued …


	3. Chapter 3

HTML clipboard

Let's Do some Enforcing

Chapter three

By Kellyq

After three days of recuperating, Yusei was well enough to go back to New Domino City with his rebuilt D-wheeler to see if he could help wake Akiza from her coma. When Godwin heard that Yusei came back and the other Signer's united, he had them come to his private house. Akiza glanced at her friend, and noticed that Yusei was a little paler than normal. _Now why didn't I see that before? _Then she remembered what happened after waking up from her coma. Sayer was gone and her parents were there including Yusei. Akiza wasn't pleased that Yusei brought them into the situation. Now that she thought about it, Yusei wasn't acting all too much like himself. He won the duel, stating that she wasn't a witch and he cared about her as a friend. A small smile made its way to her lips remembering their last conversation before heading to Godwin's house.

**_Yusei walked into the lounge room to see Akiza sitting at one of the tables looking depressed. After hearing that Sayer was using her for his own selfish purposes, it was hard for her to digest all of what Mina had told her. He made his way over, and stopped when he got two feet away. _**

**_"Akiza …" he called out gently. _**

**_She closed her eyes, feeling the need to say how she felt. "I shouldn't be mad at Sayer for using me when he offered me so much." Akiza opened her eyes and looked out the window. "On some level, I cared about him more than a friend, and I felt safe when I was around him." _**

**_A light smile made its way to Yusei's lips. "I'd be worried if you didn't." Akiza gasped and shifted her gaze back to her friend with slight shock. "You have a good heart and if that's how you feel about Sayer, you have my support - if I get your support as a friend in helping defeat the Dark Signers."_**

**_A smile slowly made its way to Akiza's face. "Thank you," she said gently. "And I'll help anyway I can." Considering that I have a feeling that Kalin hurt you, _**_**Akiza thought touching her mark on her arm. **_

Akiza snapped out of her thoughts when the double doors opened and Godwin stepped out of the shadows and bowed. Jack narrowed his eyes at the man who ruined part of his life. First being lied to and then taking Yusei's Stardust Dragon card, and D-wheeler. On some level, Jack always felt bad for doing that to Yusei.

"Welcome, my fellow Signers." He stepped to the side and allowed the others to come in. "It's an honor to have you here. Please, come with me."

They followed the elder man down a dimly lit hallway and stopped in front of a pair of double doors. It opened and the gang followed him into a dark room. After standing there, glowing symbols of all their marks appeared on the floor, making it bright enough to see. They looked up to see a monument that looked like a long flight of stairs, and small carvings engraved on the sides.

Godwin stepped off to the side so the others could have a better look. "This, my friends, is the stairway to the Crimson Dragon," he started to explain. Everyone, but Leo, who didn't have a mark, stared at their own marks that were now glowing. "The Crimson Dragon has chosen the four of you because of what's in your hearts," Godwin started to explain again as they gave him their full attention. "You were all chosen to protect the light, just like the Dark Signers were chosen to protect the darkness …"

"What do you mean _chosen?" _Yusei asked, not liking the fact that Kalin would want that.

"The darkness infects people by searching in their hearts and drawing on their negative emotions, of sadness, despair and anger."

Yusei growled softly. _And I'm the one who caused Kalin to feel all those things, _he thought.

"Okay! We get it! They're bad! Now let me at them!" Jack demanded, snapping Yusei out of his thoughts.

Yusei gave his friend a quick glance. _I wanted to save Satellite all by myself, but Martha talked sense into me that friendship is more important than anything else is._ "Godwin," Yusei finally spoke up, looking into the man's eyes. "An old friend of mine turned out be one of them," he started to explain. Jack immediately turned attention to his friend, and crush, hoping to know what really happened. "His dueling style was intense; the cards he had were new, and all his memories were intact …"

Godwin turned to the side, gazing at nothing in particular. "Dark Singers are very powerful, and they had never lost a duel."

Everyone was shocked. Intense anger flashed across Yusei's eyes. _I'm not going to believe that there's no way to save Kalin! _"So you're saying that drawing a card is pointless?"

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't try," Godwin answered, finally glancing at them. "The four of you must make a choice - take a stand against the darkness that plunges this world, or not."

"Hey. Okay," Leo said, feeling confused and helpless. He wanted somehow to help his twin sister, "but aren't there supposed to be five Signers? Right now, there is only four," he said, holding up four fingers to prove his point.

"Rest assured," Godwin informed, "the Fifth Signer will be revealed when the time is right. But right now the world needs you all to save it." Godwin stepped around the others and walked toward the door; he stopped and glanced at them. "The choice is up to you." The door opened and he stepped out leaving Yusei, Jack, Akiza, and the twins standing alone amongst themselves.

Yusei closed his eyes for a moment, turned and walked out, followed by the others. Akiza glanced at Yusei. _Maybe I can get him to tell me what happened later. _Akiza wasn't the only one thinking the same thing; Jack was, too.

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Let's Do some Enforcing

Chapter four

By Kellyq

Yusei didn't sleep well that night, only getting 2 hours of sleep. He rolled over to see that it was 6:00 in the morning. He got out of bed and walked out of the room. He made his way through the living room that led to the balcony. He opened the sliding glass door, letting the morning air brush past him. Yusei stepped out, walked over to the railing, and looked at the cloudless sky, trying to ignore the guilt and pain in his heart. _If only there was a way to save him and apologize for hurting him, _Yusei thought closing his eyes, _instead of having to destroy him. _That was the last thing Yusei wanted to; even though Kalin hurt him in the sickest way possible, Yusei wanted to save him.

Akiza walked into the room a few minutes later to see him standing there. She turned and walked to the couch and sat down. _I think I'll just keep an eye on Yusei, and when he's ready, he'll tell me what happened, _Akiza thought. They were both quiet. Several minutes passed without either saying a word, during which time, Luna slipped into the room as well, mostly undetected since Yusei and Akiza were both so deep in thought. He opened his eyes, and sighed. He turned and walked back inside.

"Uh … Yusei …?"

He turned partly to see Luna standing there with concern in her eyes. "I'd rather be alone right now, Luna."

He turned and walked toward the front door not even noticing that Jack was watching from the flight of stairs that was off to the right. He made his way down the stairs and felt a tug on his sleeve. Jack turned his head and looked down to see Luna staring at him with concern.

"Jack, I'm worried about him. Yusei claimed to be alright, but I know that he's not. Talk to him, please!"

_Trust me, I'll make sure I know what Kalin did to him, even though I have a sick feeling I know what he did. _"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Jack turned and walked out. He made his way to where Yusei was sitting on a park bench. He watched his friend sit there, shaking. After a moment, Jack decided to speak up.

"You need to be strong, Yusei."

He looked up to see his blond-haired friend standing there, and for the first time, Yusei saw concern in his eyes. Yusei stared at the ground, so that he wouldn't feel appalled with himself.

"I know that we need to defeat the Dark Signers, but what about Kalin? He's our friend!" By this point, Yusei was shaking his head. "I'd rather defeat what's controlling him than hurt him any further than I have!"

"So, you're saying that it's okay that he hurt you when you did nothing wrong?" Jack pointed out.

Yusei scooted further back onto the bench, debating if he should tell Jack what Kalin did to him after being thrown off. "But I did …" Yusei spoke quietly, still not making eye contact with Jack. "I ... I broke his heart that night …"

Jack felt intense anger run through his body. "What are you talking about?"

Yusei bit his lip. "Kalin had feelings for me before I betrayed him and broke his heart," he finally shared.

Jack's expression darkened. "Do you have feelings for him?" He waited for Yusei to reply and when he didn't get one, Jack grabbed Yusei by the shirt and yanked him forward. "Do you have feelings for him?!" he barked. Jack immediately regretted being a little hostile toward Yusei when he started to shake. He let his friend go, and Yusei managed to keep his footing. "Fine. I get it. You don't know if you do or not."

"I ... don't know," Yusei said quietly. Silence hung in the air before he decided to share more. "Kalin did hurt me, but I also hurt him, too."

Jack sighed out of frustration. "That much is obvious. But it's not going to hurt to tell us what happened!"

Yusei cringed, rubbing his arm and keeping his head down. "He raped me," he murmured, his voice above a whisper.

Jack flinched and his eyes widened, and his shock quickly turned into anger. Before he knew what he was doing, he slapped Yusei right across the face. The sudden harsh movement had Yusei sitting back against the bench roughly. Pain shot through his back and he realized that Jack had stepped up and was leaning over him with both arms on either side of him.

Strong unbridled fear started to take control of Yusei as memories of Kalin ripping his clothes off, flashed through his mind. "Jack, don't!" He choked out, panting.

Violet eyes widened, and Jack slowly started to realize what he was doing. He was leaning over Yusei, and the look in his eyes held nothing but fear. Jack backed away quickly, mentally scolding himself. By this point, Yusei had calmed down, and he was able to sit properly on the bench.

"Sorry," Jack muttered, looking away. "I just don't see how you can forgive him."

"I need to," Yusei said quietly, "I betrayed him …"

A disapproving growl came from the back of Jack's throat. He stepped up, grabbed Yusei's shirt and yanked him forward so that their noses were barely touching. "You didn't do anything, Yusei! He's the one who betrayed us and raped you, remember?"

Yusei lowered his head and his expression darkened. "But I just can't leave him like that …"

"You mean _we're _not going to leave him like that," Jack corrected, letting his friend go, pulling Yusei close and held him protectively in his arms. Yusei slowly did the same. "I may not understand why you want to save Kalin, but if that's how you feel, we'll do this together," Jack murmured in a soothing tone.

They stayed liked that, not even realizing that Mina had been watching, with a sad look in her eyes, the entire time.

To Be Continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Let's Do some Enforcing

Chapter five

By Kellyq

The sun was setting when Mina had called Jack, Yusei, Luna, Leo, and Akiza into the computer room when all connections to Satellite were gone. They were now staring at a cloud of black smoke that hovered over the island like a dome from the computer screen.

"It's got to be the Dark Signers," Yusei said, immediately feeling sorry for all the people he envisioned there.

Mina was now looking at her own notes. "I'm not sure what that stuff is. My guess is that the black fog is a barrier that shielded Satellite. No one can get in our out."

"Is there a way to get there from the air?" Yusei asked, glancing at her.

"I think so," Mina answered. "But Jack," she continued, concern laced in her voice, making eye contact with him, "we don't know what awaits you and the others once you're there."

"I'm still going," Jack snapped. _And I promised that I was going to help Yusei fight against the Dark Signers!_ "Now get something rigged up so we can go!"

Mina bowed. "I'll see what Godwin has for us."

* * *

By the time Godwin was ready to see the others, the sun had set. They were now waiting for the helicopter to come. Godwin glanced at them for a moment, ready to tell more of what they needed to do, and where they needed to go.

"Your primary goal is to shut down the original Reactor and reverse the negative energy."

"The what now?" Leo asked, confused.

"The one who built the Reactor and caused it to malfunction was none other than Yusei's father," Godwin explained, not hiding the bitterness in his voice.

Everyone eyed Yusei for a moment, wondering if they should start asking more questions, or get answers later. Jack narrowed his eyes. He wasn't going to believe that sort of thing. So far, the man had lied to him. _When this is all over, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! _Jack glanced at Yusei to see him staring down at the ground, deep in thought, if not also in shame.

All their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the sound of the helicopter coming. They all looked up to see a fancy one flying into view.

"You guys know the pilot," Godwin spoke up, as the helicopter landed and Trudge hopped out.

"Reporting for duty, sir!" he said, saluting, as usual.

"I hope you packed some peanuts," Yusei said, a hint of irritation and sarcasm in his voice.

Quick anger flared up in the police officer. "Why you ungrateful sl-"

Before he could finish his insult, Mina's sweet voice got his attention. "Thanks for the flowers you sent me," she said, walking up.

Trudge smiled down at her, feeling his heart warm up. "I'm glad you liked them," he said gently, easily forgetting the insult he only hurled.

By this point, they all were already to climb until Yusei spoke up in a crisp voice. "Godwin, when we defeat the darkness, you have to complete the bridge."

The older man looked away for a moment. "I don't think I can make that type of promise, Yusei."

Yusei couldn't stop himself from glaring, and his body tensed up with anger. "And why is that? What's stopping you from completing the bridge anyways?"

Godwin sighed out of frustration, giving in. He finally glanced at Yusei. "Very well, I'll finish the bridge when you fix the Reactor."

Yusei nodded his head willfully and followed the others into the helicopter. They all sat down beside each other. Jack sat next to Yusei with Luna on his right. Akiza, Mina, and Leo sat a cross from them.

Trudge was the last one on. He sat down and started the engine. The helicopter rose in the air. Leo looked out the window to see Yanagi, Tanner, and Dexter standing at the docks, waving goodbye. _Don't worry, _Yusei thought, _the Darkness will be defeated and everything will be better! _

To Be Continued …


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Do some Enforcing

Chapter Six

By Kellyq

The ride back to Satellite was quiet. They were all lost in their own thoughts. _What did my dad do? _Yusei thought, staring down at the floor. Akiza eyed him for a moment, seeing that he was having a hard time digesting the information they had all just gained.

"Mina," she finally said, looking at her new friend. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Mina looked down for a second before she looked up, trying to collect her wits to share more. "The Energy Reactor had a malfunction before the accident occurred," she explained. "And Yusei's father was in charge of the project."

"Wait! Back up a few," came Trudge's voice, getting everyone's attention. He looked over his shoulder, eyeing Yusei with disgust. "Are you saying that this Satellite street slut isn't from Satellite at all?" he concluded.

Jack growled and gave the police officer a hard dirty look. "Then you must have a problem with me, too!"

It took a second for Trudge to figure out what Jack was really talking about, and when he did, he looked away, not liking the way Jack was staring at him. "That's right! Turn around and mind your own business!"

Trudge unconsciously cringed, and went back to paying attention to where they were supposed to go. By this point, the helicopter was hovering over Satellite. Thick fog hung in the air and lighting flashed.

"Does anyone think we should turn around?" Trudge asked, peering over his shoulder.

Mina and Akiza gave him a sharp look. "We're here for an important mission! And we're not leaving until it's completed successfully!"

The officer groaned, but he had to admit that Mina was cute when she looked pissed. Yusei got up, moved behind Trudge and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Land this thing right at that house," Yusei ordered, pointing over the officer's shoulder to a point on the ground.

Trudge glanced at Mina, hoping that she would back him, but the look on her face told him otherwise.

* * *

When the helicopter landed right in front of Martha's house, she, Blister, and a few kids were standing outside the house wondering what was going on. They waited until the door opened and Yusei, Jack, Akiza, Mina, and the twins stepped out with Trudge following behind.

Martha blinked a few times when she realized that the blonde-haired teen was Jack. Her face lit up and she couldn't control her happiness when she ran up and gave him a bear hug. "Oh, Jacky, my boy! It's good to see you!" she stepped back and eyed him for a moment, taking in his handsome features.

Jack looked away. "It has been a while since I left home, you know."

"Can you do that adorable prince thing you did when you were little?" Martha teased, holding out her hand.

That got everyone's attention. Jack let out an embarrassing groan, bent down to one knee, and took Martha's hand. He closed his eyes, trying to imagine Yusei's hand that he was kissing. "Greetings, fairest of all maidens. May this prince kiss your hand?"

Martha laughed after Jack rose to his feet and she hugged him again, saying how cute he was. Luna and Leo watched the whole thing. The kids seemed happy to see Yusei and Jack. Trudge groaned in annoyance, wondering why he even bothered to help. He glanced at Mina and smiled, feeling his heart warm up. Trudge was about to fanaticize about kissing her until he felt like he was being watched. He looked down to see a boy about 8 years old staring at him in awe. The boy had big brown eyes, midnight blue hair, and light tan skin. He wore a red shirt, sleeveless yellow coat, and blue jeans. He went by the name of Taka.

"Are you a cop, mister?" he asked.

The question caught Trudge off guard for a moment, and then it sank in. The officer stared down at the boy and smiled. "That I am."

The boy's face lit up. "That's so cool! I want to be a cop someday!"

"Do you now? If you play your cards right … you'd look good as I do in this outfit!" Trudge advised. Hope flashed across the boys eyes.

Yusei glanced at Martha, returning to the task at hand. "I'm assuming that the fog has something to do with the low activity around here."

The old woman stared down at the ground, feeling sorry for all the people who were caught in it. "Why don't you guys come in for awhile," Martha suggested in a quiet voice.

To Be Continued …


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Do some Enforcing

Chapter Seven

By Kellyq

Once Martha had the kids get ready for dinner, she led Blister, Jack, Mina, Trudge, Yusei, Akiza, and the twins into the living room. They all sat down ready to hear what the old woman had to say.

"No one knows what really happened," Martha started to explain. "The fog only descended on the downtown area, and when it lifted, no one was there anymore."

Yusei narrowed his eyes at the thought of the Dark Signers taking all those poor people into the realm of darkness.

"We haven't even heard from Rally, Crow, Blitz, Nerven, or Tank," came Blister's voice. That got everyone's attention, and they gave him their full notice. "Crow did say something about going after Kalin, so he could kick his ass for what he did to you."

Concern flashed across Yusei's face for a moment, before he lowered his gaze. Martha watched him a while with sadness in her heart; she felt bad that she couldn't erase what happened to him.

"Speaking of which," Martha said, getting Yusei's attention, "how are you holding up?"

Everyone around the table eyed him wondering the same thing. Yusei felt a little uncomfortable under their collective gaze. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the memories from coming back.

"I'm fine," he said quietly. He opened his eyes and stared at his hands that were balled into fists. "But I'm not going to give up. I want to save all those innocent people and our home."

"Does this mean you'll fight against the darkness?" Martha asked, choosing her words carefully. Yusei gave her a confident look then nodded his head. Martha smiled. _You've always been a sweetheart, _she thought. "You've grown into a fine young man," she complimented him, "and I'll support you anyway I can," she continued, referring the whole situation about Kalin.

"I do, however, I want to save Kalin from the darkness and eventually figure out what happened to him," Yusei stated, still staring down at his hands again. The weight of his friends' judgment hung in the air between them.

Jack eyed him for a moment, feeling anger grow up through his body once more in response to the thought of Yusei being hurt and taken advantage of. The sound from the back of his throat got everyone's attention. Jack got up and walked out, with Mina following close behind.

"Well, I can't let you guys go without having something to eat," Martha said, getting to her feet.

* * *

After everyone went their separate ways, Trudge decided to step outside to get some fresh air. He rounded the corner to the back of the house and saw a small garden bursting with tulips. Trudge eyed the flowers and the thought of Mina popped into his mind. He bent down, plucked a tulip, and smiled at the thought of giving it to her, finally admitting his long-held feelings. Trudge chuckled, until he felt that he was being watched. He froze, and then glanced down to see Taka standing there, carefully watching his every move. Trudge flushed with embarrassment realizing that he had just been caught with a flower in his hand.

"What do _you_ want?" Trudge asked, a little annoyed that same kid was following him everywhere. "And it's not what you think!"

Taka just smiled. "Is the flower for one of your friends?"

"Uh ..." Trudge started to say. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he and Taka heard Mina's voice.

The two made their way to the front of the house to see Jack and Mina. The blonde-haired teen was leaning against the monkey bars, and Mina was standing behind him, a troubled look blanketing her face.

"What's going on Jack? You're grumpier than normal," Mina pointed out. She waited for him to respond, and when he didn't, she looked away. "I know that you're still worried about Yusei, but I'm sure he's …"

"He's not fine!" Jack interrupted, glancing over his shoulder, giving her a hard look. Mina cringed and glanced away. Jack sighed and looked straight ahead. Trudge and Taka stood quietly and look on.

Awkward silence fill the space of the remaining porch. Mina adjusted her gaze back at Jack, and noticed that he still looked tense. "You care about Yusei, don't you?" She still didn't get an answer from him. After a moment of intense silence, Mina spoke up again. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me, but there's something I need to tell you!" That got Jack's attention, and he peered over his shoulder, hoping that it was something related to either Yusei or Yusei's father. Mina looked away before she glanced back at him. "Jack, I have special feeling for you!"

Trudge held his breath, hoping that Jack didn't return her feelings. The blond-haired teen rolled his eyes and looked straight ahead.

"That much is obvious," Jack muttered. He straightened up and walked back inside, leaving Mina standing there.

Taka eyed the whole thing quietly, slowly figuring out what was going. He could tell by the way that Trudge was staring at Mina that the cop had feelings for her. Taka was about to tug on Trudge's arm when soft familiar footsteps reached his ears. He turned to see Martha walking quietly behind Trudge. She reached out and pulled on his ear, dragged him inside the house. She didn't let go until they were in the kitchen and he yelped all the way. They were now standing over a counter that had food ready to be chopped.

"You're going to help me make dinner," Martha said, in a stricked tone, putting her hands on her hips. Trudge's mouth dropped in surprise, and a white apron was thrown at him. "And it will look great on you, too." She added.

To Be Continued …


	8. Chapter 8

Let's Do some Enforcing

Chapter Eight

By Kellyq

After putting the apron on, he started to chop up the carrots. He grumbled a little, not paying attention to how he was bringing the sharp knife down. Martha looked over his shoulder to see that the carrots were way too big.

"They need to be smaller," she pointed out, whacking him on the back of his head with her soupspoon that happened to be in her hand.

Trudge groaned, and grabbed the poorly chopped ones, reachopping them. He pushed the carrots off to the side and started to put the rest of the ingredients, like flower, milk, eggs, and cream together. Trudge blinked, realizing that he was making a creamy potato soup.

"Once you get the soup ready and it's cooking, you're going to help me clean the bathroom," Martha said.

"I can do that," Taka spoke up, who had been watching the whole time.

He turned, walked out of the kitchen, and into the bathroom. Trudge couldn't help but feel proud of him for wanting to help. The officer went back to stirring the soup and decided to stick his finger in.

"Don't be sticking your finger into the soup!" came Martha's voice. She whacked him with her spoon again.

Annoyance flashed across Trudge's face. "Do you always treat your guests with such low respect?" He asked, facing her.

Martha placed her hands on her hips. "I'm trying to help you cope, and set a good example for Taka and the other kids." Trudge blinked, and he remembered the first thing he asked. "As you can figure, Taka wants to be a cop because he was saved by a few of them when his house was ransacked."

"So that's why he keeps following me around," Trudge muttered, then he remembered something. "But Martha, the law states that no one from Satellite can be a cop."

Martha scuffed, and shook her head. "I've been around a lot longer than you have and I've seen some miracles happen, so I highly doubt that things are going to stay the same forever."

"I'm finished!" came Taka's voice. They turned to see him standing there with a proud look on his face.

* * *

Once Trudge had finished making the soup and popped a loaf of whole grain bread into the oven, all the kids were ready to eat. The kids eyed the food, commenting how good it looked. One of the kids, a girl with dark blue hair, took her spoon, dipped into the soup and slurped. They all waited for a moment, and her face lit up.

"This is really good!" she exclaimed. Everyone eyed the soup and took a bite.

"The nice police officer made it for us!" came Taka's voice. Trudge squirmed under their gaze, feeling a little embarrassed.

It wasn't long before everyone was eating, except for Yusei. He glanced around the table at the kids, happily eating. He couldn't help but feel hopeful for them.

"Hey kids," he finally spoke up. They eyed him with curiosity. "I was told that the bridge that's supposed to connect us with New Domino City will be completed after we defeat the darkness. So whatever dreams you have, hold on to them, and they'll come true," Yusei exclaimed, "because the bridge is part of them."

By this point, everyone was staring him. All the kids had blank expression except for Taka. He didn't get half of what Yusei was talking about, but he knew full well what dreams were and what they meant. Trudge couldn't help ponder on what Yusei had just preached. _I guess if the bridge is complete, everything will be different, and I hope it does happen, _he thought, glancing at Taka before staring at Mina, who happened to be eyeing him, too.

Trudge quickly looked down at his food. He took his spoon and took a bite, forgetting that he had added some spices in. Everyone looked his direction when he let out a choking sound, exclaiming that it was too spicy. All the kids couldn't help but laugh, but it was short lived when lightning came down, hitting the ground. The house shook, and windows shattered. Yusei turned and used half of his body to shield the two girls who were sitting next to him when the glass went flying.

"Are you two alright?" he asked them.

Before Martha could ask if anyone was hurt, a dark eerie chuckle came from outside. Martha quietly motioned for everyone to step away from the window. Once they were safe, Yusei walked back to the window and opened it. He spotted a tall muscular man standing there. He wore all black, and a hood covered his face, but Yusei could tell that he had copper-colored skin.

"Who are you?" Yusei demanded, not liking the hostile vibes he was getting. The hood slid off to reveal his face. He almost had identical facial appearance as Jack's, but his hair was white, and it spiked out on side of his head like a crown.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. My name is Roman," he introduced, chuckling. He held up his arm to show that he had a mark, much like Kalin's, but it was a shape of a spider.

Jack growled and made his way to the window, ready to protect Yusei. He stepped halfway in front of him, shaking his head. Yusei turned, placed his hands on Jack's chest, gently pushing him away from the window.

"No. I want you to lead everyone to safety, while I lead Roman away from the house," Yusei said quietly. He turned Jack around and gently pushed him onward. The blonde-haired teen glanced over his shoulder, and shot Roman a warning, before he went on with Yusei's plan.

The Dark Signer wasn't fazed by it at all; instead, he smirked, knowing that Yusei was going to make sure that everyone was safe. He waited for a moment until Yusei turned his attention back to him.

"Alright. You got yourself a duel. But I'll lead the way!" Yusei said sternly.

To Be Continued ….


	9. Chapter 9

Let's Do Some Enforcing

Chapter Nine

By Kellyq

Akiza glanced at Jack for a moment when Yusei said that he was going to duel Rudger. She could tell that he was worried. By this point, Jack and Martha were leading the others to the back of the house.

Akiza placed her hand on Jack's shoulder. "I'll go with Yusei and make sure nothing will happen to him," she suggested, holding up her arm that had the mark of the Crimson Dragon.

Jack muttered something that she didn't quiet catch, but he allowed her to do whatever. Akiza turned and walked out to meet up with Yusei. Martha watched Jack closely to see different emotions streaming across his eyes and face that she hadn't seen for a long time. It was subtle, but Martha knew that Jack was very deeply concerned about how this was going to turn out.

Taka tugged on Trudge's arm. "Shouldn't we go after that Roman guy?" Everyone was staring down at him to see a determined look in his eyes. "He's the one who's the bad guy and we're just sitting back and not helping, while Yusei's risking his own life to keep us safe!"

Trudge was about to make a comment when Jack and Luna's marks started to glow and they both could feel Yusei.

"The duel is starting," Jack stated quietly. Martha was still watching him closely.

"Then come on!" Taka urged, tugging on Trudge's arm again. "We can help Yusei defeat Roman!"

_This is ridiculous, _Jack thought, feeling Yusei's own emotions as if they were his own. _I became strong for a reason and now Yusei wants me to sit out? I'm not going to stand around and do nothing! _Jack turned and started to walk toward the front door.

"Jack ... where are you going?" Mina asked.

"You guys stay here," Jack suggested, glancing over his shoulder. "I'm going to find out what's going on."

* * *

Once outside, Jack went to his Duel Runner and pushed it out of the back of the helicopter. He looked up to see Martha standing there.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I'm glad that you're back," Martha said calmly like a mother. "When I heard that you stole some of Yusei's things," she went on, "I wasn't too happy considering that I thought I taught you better than that." A light teasing smile made its way to her face. "But Yusei came to your defense, saying, 'I'll get some answers when I'm strong enough to take him on.' Now that you are back, Jack, I hope you have apologized to Yusei."

By this point Jack was staring at the ground, feeling worse than he already had. Martha watched him for a moment. "I'm not saying that what you did was as bad what Kalin did," she said, "but he built that Runner and he was going to use it to make dreams come true ..."

"I know what I did, Martha!" Jack said, looking away. "I don't need to be reminded. The yellow mark on his face will always remind me of what I allowed to happen to him."

A small smile made its way to Martha's lips. "Just as I thought. You love Yusei, don't you, Jack?" The blonde-haired teen was caught off guard at first, but he closed his eyes and veered his motorcycle out of the way. Martha sighed, knowing that she pushed a button.

"Look," Martha continued, trying to be gentle, "the person who's really suffering is Yusei and he needs all the support he can get ..." Jack paused altogether and half of his expression darkened. "And if you don't act soon, someone might take his heart before you do," she added.

Jack only responded by putting on his helmet, getting on his Duel Runner and speeding off into the darkness.

* * *

By the time Jack arrived, Yusei had a thorough command over Roman. The enormous spider Uru, loomed large over the scene, but, even if Yusei looked like he was in control, it seemed that the duel could still slip out of his grasp at any moment. Roman had 1700 life points left while Yusei had only 0800.

"Yusei!" Jack called out, knowing how his dark-haired friend was with spiders. Akiza was the first to turn before Yusei did. "Squishing that spider will be no different than squishing a small one."

That gave Yusei some confidence. He glanced back at Roman, ready to draw his next card when the Dark Signer leader smirked.

"Are you sure you want to do that? This thing is part of your family." Roman paused when he saw the shocked expression written on Yusei's face as he backed away. "Don't tell me that you don't know the truth."

Jack and Akiza both narrowed their eyes, ready to know more; it was that this man had a grudge against Yusei and they were ready to help defend their friend no matter what.

To Be Continued ...


	10. Chapter 10

Let's Do Some Enforcing

Chapter 10

By KellyQ

Luna couldn't stop shivering and this alarmed Leo. He stepped right in front her, and started to shake her. "Luna, what's wrong? Is it Yusei?"

_I h__op__e __n__ot__, _Martha thought. _He's_ _been through enough! _Luna whimpered, turned and dashed out of the house. Leo went after her, followed by the others.

When they got to the duel site, the blue flames had died out and Yusei slumped the ground, shaking. Martha dashed forward and dropped next to Yusei, asking him if he was all right.

"Well," came Roman's voice, snapping everyone from wondering if Yusei was okay. '''I wasn't expecting that."

Martha glanced up and eyed all the Dark Signers. She only recognized two: Kalin and Roman. The others_—_she had no clue who they were.

"Where ere are they?" Yusei asked, getting to his feet. "They'd better not be gone!"

Kalin let out an insane laugh. "Gone? I woudn't quite say that," he said staring Yusei with a glint in his eyes.

Martha glanced at Kalin with a sad look in her eyes, before she eyed Roman. Martha could not help but glare at the man who ruined countless lives. Yusei's especially. The poor teen didn't need to be subjected to the way he grew up, then later to be raped by his best friend.

"We'll continue this Duel at the four Stars of Destiny," Roman said.

"And don't be late," Kalin said, licking his lips.

Yusei's expression darkened. "Don't worry, I won't be."

One of the other Dark Signers, who had the same colored skin as Roman, and a cloak over his head, smirked. "Before we cash out, I have something the little girl wants." He held up a monster card.

Luna's eyes widened. "That's Fair Ancient Dragon!"

The Dark Signer nodded his head. "That's right. I'm one baring the mark of the monkey," he explained," and my name is Devak."

By this point, the rest of the Dark Signers was turning to leave.

"We'll meet tomorrow at the Four Stars of Destiny," Roman explained, walking into the shadows with the others.

Yusei growled and dashed forward, but Martha held him back. Jack dashed forward when he recognized one of the female Dark Signers, and he had to make sure that his eyes weren't deceiving him.

The young dark-haired woman stepped back when Jack finally caught up to her. Her hood slid off to reveal that it was Carly. Jack's eyes widened with shock.

"C-Carly .. no ... it can't be!",

She stepped back again and pulled the hood over her head as Jack watched her for a moment.

"Oh ... but it is," Carly responded coldly, giving him a dirty look. "If you want answers, meet me tomorrow."

With that, she turned and ran. Jack stood there, feeling mixed emotions run through his eyes. Now he knew on some level how Yusei felt, wanting to save Kalin. Jack turned and walked back to his D-wheeler and made his way to Martha's house. Once inside, Dr Smit was leading the kids to bed, and Yusei was telling them that everything was all right.

Martha stood there with a sad look in her eyes. Mina glanced at her for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Akiza asked, seeing the same expression on the old woman's caring face.

"I was hoping that the subject of what happened 17 years ago would never come up," Martha said, walking over to the table. She sat down. By this point, all the kids were out of the room, and Yusei had closed the door. He turned to face her.

"Roman said that my father was a selfish drama queen, and a bitch," Yusei said quietly. He didn't like the way Roman had talked about his dad. He almost made it sound that Yusei's father caused things to go up in flames.

Martha sighed, ready to tell them what she remembered. "You do act like your parents, Yusei. You have the appearance and intellect of your father, and you have your mother's heart."

"You knew my parents?" Yusei asked, looking anxious.

Martha smiled sadly. "I only knew your family for a short time. Your mother was poisoned shortly after you were born. Roman came into the picture four days after that. I had my suspicions about what happened to your mother, considering that your father was fragile after that..."

"Did Yusei's father fall or something like that?" Leo asked, not getting it.

"What she meant was that Yusei's dad was heartbroken," Luna explained. Leo nodded his head, finally picking up on the tension in the room.

"I only met Roman once. He was a nice guy before he turned into a Dark Signer," Martha shared.

"Now that I think about," Mina spoke up, "Godwin did say that Mr. Fudo tried to make sure that the original Reactor didn't explode, and he told me that Mr. Fudo made four cards also."

By this point, Yusei was staring at the Stardust Dragon card. Everything was starting to make scene. _Once I save Kalin, I'm going after Roman for taking advantage of him, and my_ _father! _Yusei thought.

"Question," came Blister's voice. He was leaning against the wall. "What are the Four Stars of Destiny?"

"My guess is the four control stations," Mina answered. She had a map tucked under her armpit. Mina walked over to the table and rolled it out. It was a good map of Satellite.

"These are the locations," she pointed out. "Each one will have a symbol, like the one of Devak's arm."

They were all staring at the map by now. Yusei glanced at the one that had the picture of a giant on it.

"We're going to have to split up," Jack muttered, not liking the idea.

"I'll head to the one with the giant," Yusei said quietly. Martha glanced at him, including Jack. "We have some unfinished business."

"Misty's mark is the lizard, so I'll head to that station,' Akiza said.

"I'll take you there," Mina offered. Akiza nodded a 'thanks'.

"I'll head over to the one with the Hummingbird," Jack murmured quietly.

"I'll take you guys to the station with the symbol of the monkey on it," Trudge said, glancing at the twins.

Martha glanced around the room before her eyes fell on Yusei. She took his hand and squeezed it. "I don't want to see you in the hospital bed again."

Yusei gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry; everything's going to turn out fine."

"We should get going," Mina said, walking toward the door.

"Good luck!" Blister called out as he watched them leave.

To Be Continued ...


End file.
